Su elección
by TabaCat Stoner
Summary: viñetas que reunen como Peter se fue involucrando en la vida de Tony. (Starker) " Peter se queda, es lo único que sabe y está dispuesto a lidiar con las consecuencias. "


Estaba deprimido, pero eso no significaba que se iba a _dedicar_ a deprimirse. Esta tratando muy duro de no tomar una botella y encerrarse en su taller.

Estaba ahí, en el cielo, propulsandose directo al horizonte, con la risa de Peter Parker en los oídos.

Peter se desliza a su lado, balanceándose en esa ligera tela que lo lleva por los aires, a Tony no le molesta tener que ir un poco más despacio de lo que acostumbra. Peter se impulsa, y Tony se reprende mentalmente por fijarse en lo bien que se le ciñe el traje al cuerpo del muchacho. En cambio se da palmaditas mentales, por supuesto que ajusta bien, el lo diseño.

Están llegando a la base, y los edificios comienzan a menguar, tanto en altura como en continuidad.

Peter se impulsa fuerte, abre los brazos y se lanza al vacío, planea unos segundos, y entonces Tony está ahí, frenando su caída, con una mano en su cintura y pegandolo al traje metálico. Pretende no darse cuenta del estremecimiento del niño en sus manos.

Necesitan otro sofá. Piensa mientras trata de encontrar una posición cómoda en el sofá del living. Peter llega pronto, la boca llena y un tazón de palomitas en las manos. Se sienta al otro extremo murmurando algo sobre la película que van a ver.

Visión apaga las luces y los títulos comienzan. Están a mitad de la película cuando los pies de Peter caen de sorpresa sobre su regazo. Tony no puede evitarlo, después de la inicial sorpresa sonríe satisfecho.

Nunca a sido propenso al contacto físico, no es un secreto. Sus relaciones de una noche pueden dar fe de ello.

Pero esta bien, la ligera proximidad se está haciendo un hábito.

La película está terminando, y un vistazo al lado le confirma que el chico está dormido.

Tony se desprende del peso extra suavemente y se pone de pie, decide no molestarse en despertarlo y en cambio levanta a Peter en sus brazos, omitiendo la ligera presión en sus bíceps, Peter ha estado entrenando con Happy, su cuerpo se está convirtiendo en puro musculo. Tony no sabe cómo sentirse sobre ello.

Se despierta sobresaltado entre los gritos apagados. Es una suerte que se dejara la puerta semi abierta. El cuarto insonorizado le habría hecho tardar más sobre esto.

Viernes informa que el Joven Parker está teniendo una pesadilla y ataque de pánico al mismo tiempo.

Tony gruñe que ya lo sabe y corre con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

Atraviesa el pasillo en un suspiro y se abalanza a la cama de Peter, frena al chico en sus convulsiones y lo abraza con fuerza. Susurra en su oído palabras amables hasta que Peter despierta. Lo mira con los ojos anegados en lágrimas y se aferra a él como a un salvavidas.

Tony traga duro, no puede evitar sentirse culpable. Peter está teniendo ataques de pánico con lo sucedido en Alemania, con el maldito Scott Lang en su versión gigante lanzandolo por los aires, con Rhodey cayendo al vacío inevitablemente.

Tiene dieciséis años. Y fue Tony quien lo condujo al infierno.

Por la mañana se despierta en la cama de Peter, el niño suspira a su lado profundamente dormido.

Nadie a estado ahi ademas de Bruce. Sin embargo Peter se desenvuelve a su lado como si hubiera nacido entre cables y probetas.

Tiene ese frenesí agitado que puede reconocer en sí mismo al estar creando algo nuevo.

Peter no lo sabe todo, hay muchas cosas que se le escapan incluso con su gran intelecto. Y ahí está Tony, para poner en sus manos todo el conocimiento y los recursos.

El título oficial es Becario aunque Tony hace un mohín, es solo una excusa para tía May para que Peter pueda ir y venir. Y quedarse.

Era solo una misión de reconocimiento, no espero que la malvada organización de turno estuviera precisamente en esa base.

El proyectil pasa de largo y es Visión el que se encarga de eliminarlo fácilmente.

Solo están ellos tres. Lo que queda de Los Vengadores, pero nadie dijo que no fuera suficiente.

Visión avanza a la cabeza, eliminando la parte central de los atacantes,

Tony va a por el objetivo principal, obtener la información y eliminar la base. Peter se encarga de los cobardes, los que quieren huir y dejar mas cabezas al aire.

No tardan mucho en ir por Peter, parece el objetivo más vulnerable. Tony disfruta ver como el chico les patea el culo.

Peter está ahí, cubriendo las espaldas. Con la firme decisión idealista de erradicar el mal en el mundo aunque sea una base a la vez.

El infeliz pensamiento lo ha agobiado todo el camino de regreso a la torre, tarde o temprano relacionarán a Peter con Spiderman. Ambos siguen a Tony a través de toda Nueva York después de todo.

Tiene el coche estacionado frente la escuela. Tiene su Starkphone en la mano y aun asi es conciente de las miradas de admiración a su lado. Agradece el buen tino de las ventanas polarizadas.

Peter se detiene en la acera del frente, viene acompañado de un muchacho y una jovencita, los tres clavan la mirada en el auto.

El teléfono de Peter vibra en su bolsillo "Sube" es el escueto mensaje.

Peter inventa algo para despistar a sus amigos. Tony rie en el auto, el chico es un mal actor, sonrisa forzada y gestos sobreactuados. Pretende regresar al instituto.

Finalmente Peter se deja caer a su lado y exhala fuerte. Tiene esa sonrisa tímida en su rostro y la sorpresa clavada en los ojos.

Si a Tony le hubieran dicho hace unos meses que estaría atravesando la ciudad para recoger a un adolescente con el que pretendía pasar el fin de semana seguramente habría pensado que Loki le había lavado el cerebro.

O quizá se hubiera encogido de hombros y dicho "Por qué no". Se estaba acostumbrando a los cambios repentinos.

La música de Peter resuena por los altavoces del coche. Tony sonríe complacido, el buen gusto musical es una de las cosas que le gustan del muchacho.

La sonrisa de Peter es como si acabara de ganar la loteria, no como si solo le hubieran dicho que encargara comida a la Torre.

A Tony le hace inmensamente feliz como las pequeñas cosas parecen alegrar tanto al chico.

Están discutiendo en el sofa sobre la ultima dona, Tony la tiene alzada sobre su cabeza y Peter se estira sobre el para agarrarla.

Tony la lleva a su boca y da un mordisco y antes de pensarlo la boca de Peter está sobre la de el.

Hay una pequeña voz en la mente de Tony, que suena sospechosamente parecida a la de Rhodey, que protesta para que aparte a Peter.

Pero ahí está, atrapando la cintura del chico con ambas manos, la dona olvidada cae a un lado y Peter sonriendo contra sus labios.

"Si querías la dona solo tienes que pedirla chico"

El nombre de Tony se escapa de los labios de Peter en un gemido, tiene la voz ronca y las piernas abiertas.

No sabe como han llegado hasta su cama, está demasiado perdido besando el cuello del chico, hipnotizado por los gemidos de Peter mientras el trabaja su entrada. El chico se corre con su nombre en los labios y Tony piensa que no ha visto nada más hermoso en su vida.

Está listo y relajado cuando Tony se desliza en su interior, apretado y caliente.

Tony muerde, araña y embiste con frenesí. Quiere marcar a Peter como suyo, gritarle al mundo que este chico lo ha escogido. Que se está quedando. Que se a apoderado de su vida y de todo.

Se deja caer sobre la cama agotado, su semen se desliza entre las piernas de Peter. Tony lo limpia con cuidado.

Peter duerme entre los brazos de Tony, agotado. No tiene pesadillas esa noche.

Parpadea confundido, no hay nadie a su lado en la cama. Se enderezó de golpe, asustado porque ya metió la pata, asustó a Peter. El pánico se va apoderando rápidamente formando un nudo apretado en su garganta,hasta que siente el sonido de la ducha.

Unos minutos más y Peter reaparece, calzoncillos nuevos y camisa limpia, sacude su cabello con una toalla.

La camisa es familiar, Tony la reconoce de Pepper. Debió quedarse entre sus cosas.

Peter se queja de dolor en culo y Tony ríe descarado.

No cambiaría esta mañana por ninguna otra. Peter se queda, es lo único que sabe y está dispuesto a lidiar con las consecuencias.


End file.
